politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
South Uganda
The Socialist Republic of South Uganda (officially the People's Democratic Republic of Uganda) is a nation led by Dictator George Adugadugwengo on the continent of Africa. The Socialist Republic of South Uganda's government is a Stratocracy with very fascist social policies. Economically, The Socialist Republic of South Uganda favors Extreme left wing policies. The official currency of The Socialist Republic of South Uganda is the Ugandan Gini issued by the National Bank of Uganda. History of Southern Uganda in word and pictures, but mostly words President Amin's reign was ended after the Uganda-Tanzania War in 1979, in which Tanzanian forces aided by Ugandan exiles invaded Uganda. This led to the return of president Obote, who was deposed again in 1985 by General Tito Okello. Okello ruled for six months until he was deposed. This occurred after the so-called "bush war" by the National Resistance Army (NRA) operating under the leadership of the previous president, Yoweri Museveni, and various rebel groups, including the Federal Democratic Movement of Andrew Kayiira, and another belonging to John Nkwaanga. During the Bush War the army carried out mass killings of non-combatants. Museveni was in power from 1982 to 1992. As president, he had led Uganda in the involvement in the civil war in the Democratic Republic of Congo(DRC) and other conflicts in the Great Lakes region. He had struggled for years in the civil war against the Lord's Resistance Army, which has been guilty of numerous crimes against humanity, including child slavery and mass murder. Conflict in northern Uganda killed thousands and displaced millions. Museveni was forced to move the oil rigs to the Southern regions due to the violence. The mass depletion became apparent to the people in villages in the south who then formed militias to protect the oil so the profits would go to the village instead of Museveni. Museveni had grown to become disliked due to mass murders committed by the army against villages to protect the oil. Con man george Adugadugwengo lost his fortune due to heavy taxation, so exploited the murders by rallying the militias to form the Peoples Army of Uganda. The Chinese government had been funding Museveni so they could get oil, but because of the conflict in the region all the oil went to the military instead of China, so China began funding The people's army of Uganda, the lords resistance army and multiple terrorist groups. Museveni turned his attention to fighting in the north and got the US to fight in the south because of the threat of communism. The people's army began guerrilla warfare to combat the americans. 200 Elite Ugandan commandos lead over 20000 strikes against the Americans in two weeks making them think that all the rebels were in the western reigion while the rest of the rebels (250000) took over the capital Kampala in one night due to lack of orginized forces and the majority of the Americans being in villages to the west. Museveni escaped to the North. All his generals were captured and hanged, shot or beheaded. America realising that Museveni had lost the majority of his power left uganda due to Americans criticising the war calling it "another Nam". Museveni now governs the northern territories although he has little to no power due to rebels, terrorists and the lords resistance army. George Adugadugwengo was 'elected' dictator by the people. He has placed an iron border to the north and has claimed Burma and parts of the Dem of Congo with small militias in the areas, although he only has full control over small parts of southern Uganda including Kampala. Terrorism is high and human rights violations are common. The country is communist and is rebuilding after the violent civil war where 12 million are thought to have been killed through violence or starvation. 79% of the people in Uganda are unaccounted for. George Adugadugwengo is hated in the west for deporting all immergrants and eliminating most foreign culture as well as executing all enemy factions including Americans and political enemy's. The media is strictly controlled and free speech and movement are prohibited. It was given nuclear capability by the USSR/Russia in 1993 and posses a threat to the world today much like North Korea who are allies. George Adugadugwengo is still the dictator and is wanted dead by most of the world paticularly by America and The Dem Rep of Congo. It has high crime despite having the most prisoners exicuted a year with 50000+. It is a haven for terrorist, Pirates , cybercrime and drug smugglers as most laws are out dated and don't cover the internet due to the countries tecnology blackwater Category:Nations in Africa